


Sacrifice of Love

by HeavensDarkestRose



Series: For those you love [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, child Abandonment to keep them safe, good brother Lyon, major angst, mentions of Natsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensDarkestRose/pseuds/HeavensDarkestRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had been going good in Earthland, until the war.  Now in the midst of a horrible war Gray is just trying to protect the most important person to him. <br/>P.S. The story is better than the summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I haven't written anything in a really really long time but inspiration finally struck and this came out. It's kinda depressing so if you don't like that please move on. I suck at grammar and spelling so I apologize now for any mistakes. I hope you like it and please leave reviews they make me so happy. ;)
> 
> ~HDR

   Gray looked at his little slayer with tears in his eyes.  He could see them both in her.  She has Gray’s blue-black hair up in all directions no matter how hard she tried to tame her gorgeous, yet wild hair.  Her hair framing her young face just like, like  _ his _ used to.  She has Gray’s eyes and  _ his _ tan skin. She is definitely  _ their _ daughter, Ignala Ultear Dragneel-Fullbuster.

She’s five years old now and has both of her parents magic coursing through her veins to her very heart.  Their strength and love are engraved into her soul itself, giving her strength though she may be too young to understand that just yet.  She is the only wizard in the history of magic itself to have fire dragon slayer magic, ice devil slayer magic, and have Ice Make magic as well.  Any who have ever tried to combine the opposites of fire and ice in a wizard failed, leading to the wizard in question being destroyed from the inside out.  She is Gray’s miracle and only a select few that Gray trusted knew the truth about the power his daughter held, a power many would do anything to obtain.

Ignala has her Father’s fighting spirit even though they never got a chance to meet.  That thought alone, of them never even getting to know each other, breaks Gray’s heart.  The most painful times being when she would say or act like  him , like Natsu.  Although, he would never, could never,  resent Ignala for how effortlessly she reminds Gray of Natsu.

Things had been so amazingly good before.  There was peace in Fiore and he and Natsu were happy together.  Then a new enemy showed and the world went to hell.  Dark guilds had managed to gain the upper hand and no one in all of Earthland was safe.  Fairy Tail fought tooth and nail, with everything they had but it still wasn’t enough.  Half of their guild was wiped out in that single battle including their guild master, dying trying to protect those he considered his Nakama and his children.

Gray and Natsu fought side by side for two years before the very thing Gray feared worst came to pass.  Gray had just recently discovered he was carrying their child and Natsu never got to find out.  Gray was planning to tell Natsu after the battle so he wouldn’t distract the fire dragon slayer, but he never got that chance.  Grey knew Natsu would do anything for his nakama even die, and that is exactly what he did.  Natsu died in that battle doing so to save the few left of Fairy Tail and all the other good guilds, having bonded together in an underground base when the dark guilds rose and took power.

Fresh tears filled Gray’s eyes remembering the sacrifice the love of his life and best friend had made but he blinked them away.  Gray looked back at the tears in the eyes of the little girl in front of him.  There were so very very many things that he wanted to tell his little girl, no their little girl.  They were running out of time though and there was no time to say what he wanted but Gray was always better with actions anyway.  Gray took off his beloved necklace and slid it around Ignala’s small neck instantly seeing the fear creeping into her beautiful eyes, but then she always knew how much that necklace meant to him.  Gray gives her a sad smile as Ignala says, “Mama?  Mama I can’t...it’s your’s...I…”, but She already was well aware of what her mother giving her that treasured necklace meant.  It meant he didn’t plan on making it back and Ignala only five had no was to stop him, even if she knew it would save them she was already sobbing.

“Shhh….Baby girl.  I'll always be with you, with this necklace like your papa is with you when you wear his scarf everyday.  I’m so so sorry I have to say goodbye but I swear to you I’ll always be with you always, my sweet little slayer.”.  Gray smiled at her and gently laid a kiss on her forehead tears streaming down both of their cheeks neither caring about the other ice mage present and watching them.  

Gray turned his head and looked at Lyon and gave him a soft smile, “ I need you to make me a promise Lyon.  I need you to promise to take care of her and guard her with your life, at least until she is strong enough .  We all know that she is our only hope in of winning this god damned war.  She is still a just one  _ Human Being _ she can’t do it on her own.  Please Lyon...Please.”  By the time Gray had finished speaking his head was down and his hair covered his eyes but Lyon could still see his tear falling.  Lyon grabbed Gray's chin so he would look up at him then nodded and said “I swear it”. Gray gave a nod and the faintest of smiles as he looked into Lyon’s eyes, he trusted his older brother to keep his promise.

Gray stood as he heard explosions in the city above, Gray never wanted to leave his baby, but in the end that was the very thing he had to do for her, to save her.  They wanted ice devil slayer magic , but they didn’t know about Ignala so Gray would have to do.  Lyon had tried to say he could pretend with his own ice magic so Gray and Ignala could get away but Gray simply shook his head and said  it wouldn't work.  Gray was beginning to stand and suddenly Lyon felt he should have argued his point more, should have done anything more for his little brother.  Gray kissed Ignala’s forehead one last time, the very last time. As he turned to leave he heard his precious girl scream for him trying to get to him but being held back by Lyon.  Gray so desperately wanted to turn around and go back to her but he knew what he had to do, he had to leave his baby forever.

********

When Gray lay on the cold, hard concrete he couldn’t help but smile, with him dead all the dark guilds would assume his magic lost to them forever, and this fact alone would buy Ignala some time and that was enough for Gray though he truly hopped he bought his daughter the time she would need.  Gray felt the darkness closing in on him, he’d fought them and it so long he just wanted to rest and see Natsu again.  Gray held on though he had to say it had to say, “ I’m..s-sorry… safe, t-that’s all that matters… she’s sa-safe...so s-sorry ...Love you...so s-sorry f-for leaving…. So sorry my miracle”. 

Those were Gray’s last words, heard by no one.  He died alone on a cold concrete floor with a small smile gracing his face.  When the darkness finally began to overcome him and he finally closed his eyes all he saw was their Ignala and his Natsu, then he let death finally overcome him.  His last thoughts were that Ignala was safe, and he would get to see his mate again.


End file.
